BB and B and why Wally hates it
by thefayzqueen
Summary: Now Chapter Three is up! This is my first story so please review! Zantanna has a dislike for Barbie. Megan tries to understand why Sorry guys I changed my mind, this is no longer a one-shot and it contains a team member for each chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please be kind though criticism is needed… Any who this story came to me after one of my personal experiences and I thought it was great to show some Wall/Rob time as bros for life. This is a one-shot …maybe and no yaoi unless you really really squint. Wally is about let's say twelve and Robin is ten. Hope you guys enjoy and please review cause it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer I don't own Young Justice, Bed Bath and Beyond, or Pillow Pets enough though I want them all for Christmas… money is nice too.

Bed Bath and Beyond was one of the few places that Wally hated. It was mostly because of the brand new gadgets and gizmos that all sported the "As seen on TV logo". The kid had an unbound curiosity and it didn't help that that the new Slurpee maker had come in three different flavors of deliciousness distracting him.

Flashback time

"I'm giving you thirty dollars, the mall, and an hour with the kid, kiddo," said his Uncle. "I'll be back to pick you up at four."

Flashback end

"So, Dick what do you want to do now." He turned to look at the black-haired boy that until two seconds ago had been standing next to him. "Dick?" He spun around to see that no one was next to him. Then, he slightly panicked. "It's okay," he told himself, "he couldn't have gone far." Little did he know that a certain black-haired boy was watching his every move.

Robin's POV

It was extremely boring waiting for Wally to stop ogling the Slurpee Machine so Rob decided to play a joke on his dear friend by doing what he knew best.

Wally's POV

He quickly ran not at super speed of course but fast enough to start peering through every aisle but the entire time he heard Rob's laugh echoing around. A nice lady (A/N or is she…) asked him "Is there anything I can help you with kid?" He knew not to trust anyone especially strangers so he shook his head and continued to look for his missing friend. "I gotta find Rob first wait, I don't remember coming down this way." He quickly opened a dozen curtains on display each one for a French door so they were impossibly tall. He was getting worried about Rob and it was getting too close to four o'clock.

Robin's POV

It was tiring waiting for Wally to find him *yawn* and he did have a rough night yesterday. *Yawn* He slowly walked over to the Pillow Pet display. He rested his head on a pillow pet and fell asleep.

Wally POV

Now he was worried, it had been after four and his Uncle had come to see Wally without a certain boy. His Uncle jumped out of the car and he himself started to look all over for the boy only to find him passed out on a pillow pet with drool coming out of his mouth. He picked up the bird and led him and Wally home.

A/N I sorry guys I now know that you all really hate me now because that story was terrible but I feel guilty not writing anything after being a member for a long time. The story above kinda happened to me and my sis cause we were at BBandB and I lost my sister after I was looking at a kick-ass radio/stereo. I found out after getting lost (Multiple times damn I hate that store everything looks the same) that she had been hiding behind a curtain the entire time… I was not amused. So I thought that it would make an okay story and decided to type away. I being Wally and she being Robin with his sneaky ninja hiding abilities. I hoped you guys thought it was an okay story remem. it was my first and hopefully you review cause I know this thing is littered with mistakes.

Is tremely the opposite of extremely?


	2. Collage and why it means Black lipstick

Collage and Why it means Black Lipstick to Dick

Hi guys! This is the Second Chapter of BB and B and why Wally hates it. I decided to do awkward or random moment with the entire team. I am very surprised that so many of you had read the first chapter. The second chapter is about Dick but every team member gets a chapter even if they were mentioned in other ones. WARNING: this is a Robart story please don't read if you no likey. Please read and review cause I love reading what you guys think and I'm secretly a monster who thrives on reading reviews to help her write stories jk… or am I. XD Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Converse, or Collage Class Ring's cause if I did, that would mean I am a very old person who thinks about guys allllll the time which I'm not at least I don't think so...

Collage was not the end of the world but for Richard Dick Grayson it was the worst possible experience. Because he was a master at math it propelled him into collage when he was only sixteen years old. He attended the same collage as Wally West his best and practically only friend. The collage was very very far away from Gotham which meant two things: no parental supervision and girls. Richard was a boy so obviously (A/n ovo can also be used for obvious pronounced a-vo) he had certain attraction to girls but his popularity had gain him unwanted attention: fangirls. Whenever he walked to someplace whether it was his next class or to his dorm, he would be bombarded with fangirls. There would be stampedes of girls running to him, constantly his stuff was taken, and lipsticks stains were found everywhere.

Wally thought it was cool that his friend was getting all of the attention since he himself hadn't gotten any since he had en-rolled. Dick hated the fangirls and hiding in the gym or library didn't stop their attacks. Wally thought that if he had a girlfriend they would stop bothering him so much.

Later after scrubbing out all the lipsticks stains on his jacket, he noticed a black stain in the pair of lips on the back of his converses. He wondered about it because no girl he knew wore black lipstick anymore. As Wally's words echoed in his head, Dick thought of a way to find the black lipstick girl. He thought for sure that she was sneaky enough to kiss his shoes yet bold enough to kiss with black. She ovo liked him and he knew that she would be his girl. Little did he know that a blonde girl was spying on him snickering while she was hiding her tube of black lipstick in her purse.

Dick noticed that the attacks were more often and more of his stuff was getting jacked. A teacher caught a brunette stealing the keys to his car but his class ring was still missing. Little did he know a certain Asian was toying with her ring on her left hand and imagining the day when he would find her or ask her out to prom which was next week.

Dick was getting frustrated for whenever he lost something black lipstick stains had appear next to it. It occurred to him then; the only girl on the campus of 20,000 who had ever worn black lipstick in her entire life was Artemis Crock, a girl who had almost become his girlfriend.

I didn't do it for attention you know" she said. "I know," he said, "but I would still like my Robin outfit back no matter how much you want it." "It's in the first drawer," she said, casually pointed to the chest in the corner. When he opened the draw, he found a note with his costume and it said_: I'm still keeping your ring you know, cause I know I'm your girlfriend_. And it was signed with a black kiss. When he looked up, she had already left the room but he thought Yeah, Artie you are my girl now and forever but when are you going to give me back my car.

A/N I'm kinda disappointed with the last line but bear with me cause I have homework to do and I'm really tired. I wrote this story cause of two things: fangirls like me would love to stalk Robin and there are barely any Robart stories at their. I'm very sorry if either character is OC cause I'm a retartar (retard) who can't really write love stories (please review if you think otherwise). For those who guessed who the girl was applause for you and for those who didn't you can have a virtually cookie to make you feel better. Anyway, I think I'm going to do Superboy, Miss Martian, or Zantanna cause I don't have a really strong one about Artemis yet (sorry Artemis fans). Please review for me cause I'm giving you the next title: Barbies and why maiming a Barbie is totally acceptable for Zantanna


	3. No reviews guys?

Guys because of the fact that I don't get any reviews anymore, I am withholding the next chapter till I get at least five reviews. No, I am not punishing you but I kinda feel rejected and unloved on this end. I want to know what you guys think of my story LOVE IT, HATE IT, IT'S OKAY I need something people! Even if you want to bug me about something, you have permission to do so. I want to know your side of the stories I write, and it's kinda hard if you guys keep ignoring me. Heck, if you guys give me twenty- five reviews, I give you two chapters in return. TWO CHAPTERS PEOPLE! That how desperate I am. If I don't get any reviews at all, I will stop writing for this story period. Sorry ahead of time if anyone really likes this story, but you should have fricken reviewed this damm story.

Thx to

Purpledragon6 : For taking time out of your busy day to actually review this stupid little story but This time I'm serious: Are you a gummy bear?

Batmanfan2400: Thank you for your advice on my writing it means a lot to me.

Kindle readers who can't review because you can only have one tab open.

Non-review viewers thank you for reading but can u guys please review.


	4. Barbie and Zantanna

Barbies and why maiming them is okay to Zantanna

Hi guys! This is chapter three of BB and B and why Wally hates it.

Zantanna straight out hated Barbie with her preppy haircut and her cute boyfriend Ken and her cruise boat and her perfect skin and her so many freaken DVDs. So, when Meagan started to purchase Barbies and started to shape-shift herself into Barbie, Zantanna knew that something had to be done. She tried to burn them with magic but it left a stench in the room like burning plastic. She tried to drown them down the toilet but they re-floated back up to the surface. She tried to feed Wolf Barbie parts in his kibble but the dog would eat around them. What was a girl to do!

Meagan was frantic. Not only was her entire collection of Malibu Barbies gone so where all her DVDs. Meagan burst into tears, Barbie was her favorite role model especially when she went on magically adventures and her pets were cute, too; who could do such a thing?

"Zee, you want me to hide two boxes full of Barbie dolls … from Meagan?" Rob said. "Of course, she needs to learn that Barbies aren't physically possible and that by making herself think that, she would only think that Barbie has a boyfriend because of her looks,"she said. "Meagan needs to learn that fairy tales aren't real and that there really isn't such thing as happily ever after." "Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything else anything that's bothering you?" "No. I'm fine now go hind those Barbies."

"Artemis, have you seen my Barbie collection?" she asked.

"No, not since you put on a tea party on Monday."

"Oh. Thank you anyway." She said

"Zantanna, have you seen my Barbie collection?" she asked

"No."

"Are you okay?" she said

"Yes."

"Are you sure you really aren't your peppy self?"

"Yes Meagan I am fine so go find your stupid blonde_ that no one gives a _ about and leave me the _ alone" (a/n fill in the blank with your own creative word) bursting into tears

"Were you the one that hid my Barbies?"

"Yes, I hate Barbies because they remind me of the mother I never had. I always thought that a Mommy and Me moment would be us playing together with Barbies; me brushing out their hair and she picking out outfits with my approval. But you know what Meagan, we never had that time you know why, my mother left me and Dad and ran off with someone in Europe. She left us alone so whenever I look at a Barbie, I think of a memory I don't have with my mother." (A/n I don't exactly know if this is true)

"Come here," she said, "Sweetheart, we can play together even though that your mom isn't here, I know that she would be proud of you and what you have become: a young strong independent person."

They spent the rest of the day pulling out Barbies from the trash, toilet, and Wolf's food bowl. Zantanna returned all the Barbie that she had Rob hide for her and they spent the remainder of the time throwing together a fashion. They didn't care that the Barbie smelled funny, have of its hair was gone, or missing an arm; all they cared about was creating a memory together and understanding that girl time is the best time ever to be with friends.

A/N Sorry guys I know this one is supper corny Collins to the max but I wanted to write a bonding story


	5. Nighttime and Artemis

Nighttime and Why Artemis thinks that this is the perfect time to go swimming

Hi guys! This is the fourth chapter of BB and B and why Wally hates it. To celebrate spring break, Easter, and to give kudos to my friend I decided to grace you all with another chapter. I was inspired by watching a ton of YouTube videos about Wallart so I decided that this would be Artemis' chapter but have Wally in there. I just noticed that I find it impossible to use Googledocs to write any fanfiction so bear with me as I try to write any and all future chapters on Microsoft Word. Disclaimer ( I don't own young justice, comfort, or a green two piece bathing suit even though I would like to own all three just for the heck of it). _The italics are Artemis' and Wally's conscious/thoughts_. The _'s mean to fill in the word of your choice. ;D

I was depressed and sleep deprived from that last mission. I didn't like the fact that I was staying up way later than the normal 4 and I found it hard to fall asleep_. "You know it's your fault right, if your stupid arrow actually hit its mark, it would prevail the commotion between the guards and useless fighting against the crowd of guards."_

"Oh shut up! And let me go to sleep."

"_I'm not going to let you because I'm going to make you regret missing training every single day." _

"Fine then, since I can't go to sleep I'll go take a swim."

"_But its freezing cold outside and the water is dangerous after dark and you might catch a cold."_

"I don't give a_." I proceed to put on that dark green two-piece that's perfect for wading around in and headed outside using the backdoor. The water was freezing cold and the waves were producing a powerful current strong enough to drag me under. I tried swimming against the current but I couldn't see where the surface was. I struggled frantically and tried to breathe in only getting a mouthful of sea water in return. The waves pulled me down and wouldn't let me float. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the shine of the full moon as I laid down for eternally rest in the sand bank.

Wally's POV

I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a run maybe a short jog around the United States to clear my head. As I was preparing for my run, I saw the harpy in a skinny green two-piece heading sneakily toward the back door.

"_You forgot to mention that she looked smoking hot in it, too."_

"She was not. I was not just ogling her as she stretched, showing her hot bod off and tied back her gorgeous blonde hair. Nope I wasn't I'm seriously not turned on that she likes green not one bit."

"_Wally, dude we had this same conversation about a million times. Why don't you just admit that you actually like her?"_

"And I've told you a million times that she is she and I am me, we would never get along in the same room for five minutes let along actually have a civilized conversation and asking her out, it just wouldn't work."

"_Dude again how many _ times do I have to tell you before I spell it out for you, seriously for the love of _ will you make up your _ mind before you actually lose the one thing that you, I don't know, care about My _ man grow a pair and ask her out." _

"It's complicated. But where is she going at five in the morning?"

"_I don't know maybe to ask a guy put that she likes cause she has the _ unlike a certain person I know and I'm not naming names here."_

I saw her exit the mountain and head down to the beach. I thought, "That girl is _ crazing, it's freezing in that water and the current is way too strong for she to swim against." She is beautiful especially against that full moon and sunrise on its way but wait, hasn't it been longer than a minute how come she hasn't come up for air?" I dove into the water instantly finding her under the waves in the sandbar. "Artemis, Artemis come on wake up!" I continued to give her air pumping it into her cold lifeless lips eager for any response. She didn't respond. I hug her to my chest and cried out her name over and over then she made a coughing sound. I helped her cough out all the salt water that she had swallowed and then pulled her into my lap. Her small frame shook against mine and she grabbed the front of my shirt eager to get any warmth from it. I pulled it off and covered her; she sighed contently and snuggled deeply into my bare-chest.

"I do love you Artemis and if you ever do anything so _ again I swear to _ that I will personally bring you back from your grave then kill you again."

"But Wally…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you more my silly little speedster." She then kissed me and I knew that right then and there, I found my spitfire and I would never let go of her again.

A/N I think that this is the longest chapter out of the entire story so far. I made this chapter after just watching a lot of YouTube videos about Wallart so I decided to write this for pure amusement. I am going to be honest: I have no idea about who I am going to do next and what it's going to be about. Also, because of two reviewers, I decided to write an entire story dedicated to Robart so I'm naming it 25 reasons why Rob likes Artemis and why she likes him back. It is basically a list of what they like about each other and the order of who goes who is random. I also may include poems, songfic, and possible music videos to each chapter so, I telling you guys to look out for that. Anywho read and review and please tell me if I made Wally correct or if you want more Wallart cause it might be dully noted and maybe be made into a story.


End file.
